Sarada, the new fire of Konoha
by AleCrazy
Summary: Una inocente promesa, un destino que ya estaba escrito en las estrellas, la cobardía de gente orgullosa, un linaje único y muy mala suerte, es con lo que se encontró Sarada al despertar el sharingan. Entenderlo la llevará a cuestionarse si vale la pena pelear por el honor del clan Uchiha y la aldea de Konoha.
1. Prólogo

_"La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que aprende uno a no quemarse."_ _Oscar Wilde_

El fuego es el elemento de poder, consiste en la fuerza irresistible atemperada por la voluntad inquebrantable para realizar las tareas y deseos. Símbolo de carácter, vida, y deseo, el fuego permite ir más allá de las barreras, y dar ese empujón extra que en su destino amerita.

Sin embargo, es la más peligrosa porque al igual que las llamas consumen la madera o el combustible que queman, esta energía consume a la persona si no se tiene bien controlada.

Al final la decisión es tuya, ser luz o destrucción, pues tu camino será inestable y tal vez olvides quien eres.


	2. Prólogo-parte 2

Siempre sentí que hay algo observándome, no sé quién es o qué es, pero está ahí a la vista de nadie y sólo yo lo puedo sentir. No me causo ningún problema hasta que desperté el doujutsu de mi familia, ahí fue que los sueños difusos, las mañanas cansadas y la paranoia de estar en sola en el bosque empezaron.

Y no fue hasta que me topé con ese hombre que todo comenzó a rotar una cadena de eventos que mi clan debía enfrentar, pero decidieron desviar la mirada; pensé en hacer lo mismo por mi miedo a la ignorancia. Pero no soy así, por algo soy la hija de dos grandes ninjas lo que me pone más carga y ser un objetivo deseable y más por mi linaje paterno, su única oportunidad en la vida.

Sangre única, un gran control de chakra y afinidad al fuego, cosas por las cuales me enorgullecía; fueron el inicio de mi ¿calvario o aprendizaje? ¿Desgracia o victoria? ¿Desesperación o esperanza?

Llámenlo como quieran, yo decidí seguir enfrentar lo que mi clan en su momento dejo pasar cobardemente. No pienso retroceder, no ahora que he logrado comprender las acciones de mis antepasados, el porqué de este secreto, su origen.

No importa lo que pasé no moriré, porque yo Uchiha Sarada me convertiré en Hokage.


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: ES UNA PROMESA

-Somos amigos –mencionó la pequeña sentada en el suelo de aquella habitación-. Así que no le diré a nadie de ti, ni a mi mamá.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó la figura sentado enfrente de ella, dándole un intento de sonrisa.

-Claro, los amigos nos cuidamos la espalda –contestó la pequeña. La inocencia de esa criatura le causaba cierta ternura, y eso que no consideraba siquiera tener sentimientos.

La pequeña alzó el meñique hacia la otra figura, esté la vio muy confuso lo que causo que la niña sonriera. La niña agarró la mano de su contraparte y con la ayuda de su otra mano le hizo cerrar el puño y sacar el meñique terminando con su objetivo. Hizo la misma acción con su mano derecha y entrelazo su meñique con el de la figura, se notaba la diferencia de tamaño su pequeño dedo desaparecía con un solo movimiento del meñique de su contraparte.

-Con esto selló mi promesa de no hablarle de nadie de ti –terminó sonriendo. La figura sólo pudo mostrar una cara llena de incredulidad ante las acciones hechas. Reuniendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba ante las cursilerías de la pequeña, suspira resignado y acepta el trato asintiéndole.

-Algún día me tendré que ir y tú me olvidarás –le contestó con una falsa burla viendo a la pequeña. La cual le dirigió una mirada triste, la figura sonrió de lado ante esa respuesta-. No te preocupes yo volveré en su momento.

-¿De verdad te olvidaré?- La figura rompió el símbolo de su promesa y dirigió su mano a la cabeza de la pequeña, resolviéndolo con cierto cariño -. Promete que me buscarás cuando regreses.

La figuro sonrió con verdadera ironía, por supuesto que la buscaría ya estaba escrito en las estrellas que vendría y la buscaría. Pero aún no es tiempo de eso, por ahora sólo tiene que dejar todo el conocimiento para aquel momento.

-Claro que lo haré. Ahora vamos para acurrucarte, antes que tu madre se dé cuenta que estás despierta –ordenó mientras se levantaba, la pequeña lo imitaba. La figura esperó a que la pequeña se echara en su cama y le mirará; esa era la señal donde debía recitar el mantra con el que los últimos meses la mandó a dormir-. Siempre valiente, jamás dejes que te consuma y sobre todo…

-No le tengas miedo –finalizó la menor a lo que la figura asintió-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Sarada- respondió la figura mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo antes de cerrarla y observó la habitación, un cuarto perfecto para el tamaño de la infante color durazno claro, con una cama blanca ubicada cerca a la puerta corrediza que daba al armario, una estantería de cuatro cajones grandes frente a la cama, y dos grandes muñecos un conejo rosado en la planta de la cama al lado derecho dándole la sensación que lo vigilaba, y un panda blanco con un verde claro que descansaba con ella en la cama. Sería la última vez que estaría ahí, la próxima vez será cuando ella despertará su sharingan. El infante lo miró y le sonrió, levantó la mano en gesto de despedida y cerró la puerta.


	4. CAPÍTULO 2: MENSAJE

**CAPÍTULO 2: MENSAJE**

 **POV. SARADA (1)**

El deseo de dormir la abrumaba de gran manera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no descansaba apropiadamente, cada intento de dormir terminaba con un despertar más cansado que el que poseía antes de ir a dormir.

Este extraño fenómeno ya le estaba pasando factura, como ahora que su persona debería estar atenta a las palabras que emite el hombre frente a ella, pero apenas puede mantenerse concentrada. De hecho, ni siquiera sabe que pasó esta vez, todo es confuso en muchos sentidos.

En un vago intento de querer recobrar la compostura puse mi atención en la habitación donde se encontraba. Una oficina de gran tamaño, frente a ella se halla un escritorio marrón de tamaño mediano, donde se puede apreciar una computadora a su lado izquierdo otra a su costado, pilas de papeles, que detonan su importancia, por doquier. Estantes con lo que parecen documentos y libros importantes, a su lado izquierdo en la parte de arriba se observan seis cuadros, donde los protagonistas son los que en su momento lideraron la aldea de Konoha, su hogar, todos vestidos con el traje ceremonial del líder de la aldea, el Hokage a su propio estilo. Fijó su mirada de nuevo al frente, pudo apreciar varias ventanas por las que se podía ver la aldea y se enfocaba su mirada al lado izquierdo podía ver el Monumento Hokage, esculturas de las cabezas de todos los líderes tanto antiguos como el del actual.

Actual que en este momento está regañándolos, es cierto cometieron un error y ahora están siendo reprendidos. Juntando todo lo que le quedaba de energía, prestó atención a la riña que se formaba frente a ella.

Los protagonistas de esta escena que rozaba lo infantil, es el actual Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, un hombre de mediana edad, de gran estatura, con el cabello rubio, ojos azules, en sus mejillas sus principal características tres rayas en cada mejilla simulándole la actitud zorruna que poseía cuando era joven y su mano derecha vendada de la cual se sabe muy bien es una prótesis hecha a medida para él. Vestido con una sudadera naranja con rayas negras en cada muñeca, una capa blanca con bordes en forma de flamas y con un símbolo en su espalda que decía: Séptimo Hokage, pantalones negros y sandalias ninjas del mismo lugar. En su rostro se denotaba las ojeras producto de muchas noches en vela en son de su deber, pero en este momento se podía apreciar su ceño fruncido ante la persona frente a él.

Un joven de sudadera negra, con rayas a sus costados y el símbolo del remolino en su espalda de color rosado, polo blanco con el cuello remarcado de color negro, en su cuello colgaba un collar que sostenía un perno, pantalón negro y sandalias ninjas del mismo color. Poseía el mismo color de cabello con el Hokage, sus ojos azules con un tono más al cielo que el hombre ante él, en su frente se observaba una banda negra donde se hallaba un pedazo de metal y ahí grabada estaba el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha. Un rostro parecido al del Naruto Uzumaki con la excepción de las dos rayas en cada mejilla y con un ligero toque de delicadeza en sus ojos, clara herencia de su madre, digno hijo y primogénito de Séptimo Hokage, su mirada denotaba molestia y su ceño se fruncía más a medida que seguía hablando en un tono elevado hacia el frente.

-No lo entiendes. Tuve que hacerlo por el bien de todos –señaló con un tono duro. Se notaba una gran disconformidad con lo que pasaba, a pesar que fue el responsable que pasara ese desafortunado evento.

-Pusiste en peligro a tu equipo. Sarada resultó herida por tus acciones –señaló fijando hacia mi persona.

La realización me llegó al instante, tenía una herida en el hombro derecho, producto por el cual usaba un cabestrillo para sostenerlo, pero ese no fue el único golpe. Estaba segura que me golpeé la cabeza, pero recién sentía las consecuencias del golpe. Por suerte, este golpe de realidad me ayudo a concentrarme en lo importante y me recordó la molestia que sentía cada vez que resultaba herida, aunque no era seguido pero aun así. Queriendo salir de ahí me metí en la conversación.

-Séptimo, ¿puedo irme? –pronuncié con un tono sereno ajeno a todo la habitación. Realmente deseaba irme de ahí y que mi mamá me revisara.

-Claro, ve a que Sakura te revise –mencionó mirando mi hombro. No pude cohibirme ante esa mirada, no fue su culpa ni la mía. Lo hice para proteger a las personas y no me arrepiento.

-Con su permiso, entonces –terminé inclinándome en respeto, miré por última vez a los presentes y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación.

Pasé sin mucho apuro por el edificio, saludé a las personas que conocía y me retiré por la gran puerta que era salida y entrada para el edificio. Cuando salí el viento junto al bullicio de la aldea me golpeó de frente, se sentía la energía de una aldea que nunca se rendía.

Giré la cabeza para observar el edificio del que acababa de salir, un edificio grande de color rojo y con prominente símbolo del kanji Fuego. La Mansión del Hokage o como se conoce coloquialmente la Oficina del Hokage. Un lugar que deseaba en un futuro ocupar como el Hokage.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al hospital de la aldea, mi madre debería estar. Sakura Uchiha, la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de Tsunade Senju, una de los tres nuevos sannin, heroína de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, la mejor ninja médico en la actualidad y madre de la primera Uchiha nacida desde la masacre. Yo, Sarada Uchiha, la niña que desea volverse la primera Uchiha en ser Hokage.

Mi padre es Sasuke Uchiha, no sé mucho del pasado de mi padre, pero sé que fue estudiante de Orochimaru, uno de los tres sannin, poseedor del Sharingan y Rinnegan, héroe de guerra y patriarca del renacido Clan Uchiha.

En mi caminata observé la aldea, una aldea llena de tiendas, casas que aún guardan el viejo estilo de la aldea, la gente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sin preocupaciones, que sólo vive la paz.

Konoha fue destruida durante un ataque de gran escala por un poderoso enemigo Pain, líder de Akatsuki, dejándola en nada, sólo un cráter donde se reconstruyó la aldea. Levantando la vista hacia el Monumento Hokage, se puede notar que hay edificios. Mi mamá me dijo que la aldea dentro del cráter es como una vuelta al pasado que busca preservar la identidad ninja de la aldea.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos y que no se dio cuenta que su madre estaba en la entrada con el ceño fruncido mirando su hombro.

-Sarada –escuché y la vi. Sonreí ante su mirada intentando que se calmara.

-Hola, mamá. No pasa nada solo fue un rasguño, vine para que me revises –mencioné levantado el brazo, como gesto para restarle importancia. Cosa que al parecer no funcionó, al contrario aumento la preocupación con la que me miraba.

-Eso no se ve bien, iremos a mi oficina –me dijo. Mientras se daba la vuelta y me guiaba por el camino que ya sabía de memoria.

Llegamos a su oficina, era un lugar amplio no tanto como la del Hokage, pero era lo suficiente para que pudiera atender a los pacientes que requerirían su ayuda de primera mano. Era de un color blanco, al lado de la puerta había una maceta, para darle un toque familiar es lo que me dijo esa vez. Frente a mi había un escritorio que poseía una computadora en mi campo de visión al lado derecho, un par documentos al lado izquierdo, un portarretrato de nuestra familia sobre él y un par de cuadros con información no relevante para mí. Por el lado izquierdo había cajones de manera, donde guardaba muchos documentos importantes del hospital, para mi lado derecho había una camilla que usaba de vez en cuando, y un estante de metal donde guardaba sus implementos médicos que ahora rebuscaba para mi revisión.

-Siéntate en la camilla –me ordenó mientras sacaba las vendas.

Obedecí y me senté en la camilla, y esperé a que se acercara con todo. Se dio la vuelta y puso las vendas, alcohol, algodón y gasa, para revisarme. Ya me veo con mucho dolor.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te lo hiciste? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a quitarme la venda para empezar la labor médica.

-Fue un rasguño, cuando me distraje.

-Tú nunca cometerías tal error. ¿Cómo pasó?

-Bueno la verdad… No estoy durmiendo bien.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-No le puse mucha importancia. Creí que era por estrés, pero en este punto ya no sé.

-Irás de frente a la casa. Cuando mi turno termine, iré a comprar un par de cosas que te ayuden a dormir.

-Gracias, mam-ahhh… Duele –mencioné. Aprovechó para ponerme le alcohol en la herida, como odio esto. La miré sonreír y me di cuenta que aprovechó mi distracción.

-Bueno, acabé –dijo botando las vendas llenas de sangre. Me miró y me sobó la cabeza con cariño.

-De frente a la casa.

-Claro –acepté, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

(…)

Cuando salía del hospital, vio como un hombre entraba en una camilla rodeado de varios médicos. Mi madre apareció detrás de mío y se dirigió al hombre.

No tenía buena apariencia. Se veía a simple vista su brazo izquierdo en carne viva, había un rastro de sangre que brotaba por su estómago, ojos desorbitados que no enfocaban nada, la sangre brotaba por su boca cada vez que tosía. Su pantalón era negro y desprendía un olor a quemado, no poseía zapatos y se veía los callosos pies que estaban reventadas.

Mi madre se acercó a él, rápidamente las personas le dieron el espacio para que ella comenzará a dar los primeros auxilios. Pero en ese momento, en el poco espacio que mi madre dejo al acercarse le bastó para el hombre me mirará a los ojos, color marrón y que al mirarme fue como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

De un momento a otro momento se levantó, cayó de la camilla y aunque mi madre estaba a su lado intentando que se acostará, no la dejo. Con todas sus fuerzas se arrastró como si fuera un animal directo hacia mí. No pide reaccionar a tiempo, pero el hombre me atrapo el chaleco y enfoco su mirada en mí.

Su cara estaba llena de hollín, los contornos de su boca estaban quemadas, había un corte en la parte derecha de su rostro que atravesaba hasta la mandíbula, ahí recién me di cuenta que su ojo estaba ciego. Su agarre temblaba y antes de que mi madre me alejara de él, murmuró unas palabras que solo yo pude escuchar.

\- Siempre valiente… jamás d-dejes que te consuma… y… sobre todo n-n-no le tengas miedo… -Al terminar de pronunciarlo, el agarre del hombre se soltó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Pude ver como a su alrededor la sangre comenzó a crear un charco de sangre y como su único ojo bueno dejo de brillar. La realidad me golpeó como un puñetazo al estómago, el hombre acababa de morir y yo presencié sus últimos momentos.

-¡Sarada! –Mi madre me llamó, pero al no tener respuesta, me agarró de los hombros y me comenzó a zarandear. Producto del movimiento mi mente se enfocó en mi madre, una mirada llena de angustia y culpabilidad surcaban su rostro.

-Estoy bien… Estoy bien –murmuraba.

-Ven te llevaré a casa –dijo mientras hacia el ademán de sacarme de la escena que acaba de presenciar.

-Mamá, iré yo sola. Ellos te necesitan é hacerle entender que su deber de directora era primero en esta situación.

-Pero-

-Pero nada, mamá. Ellos te necesitan iré a casa y te esperaré. ¿Bien? –Busque consolarla con la frase, asintió aunque no muy convencida.

Me dirigí a la salida, pero por curiosidad volteé una vez más para ver al hombre que ahora levantaban, sólo pude tragar en seco al recordar su mirada.

(…)

Cuando llegué a la casa fui directo a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, que desapareció casi al instante. Estaba muy sedienta, un ninja debe estar listo para ver morir gente, pero aun así el impacto es enorme, mis manos no dejaban de temblar ante lo ocurrido.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y comencé a rememorar y analizar al hombre, se veía al hablarme que parecía sacarse un peso de encima. Como si hubiera entregado el mensaje al fin, pero yo no era nadie de él nunca lo vi en mi vida, entonces ¿por qué?

-Siempre valiente… Jamás dejes que te consuma y sobre todo no le tengas miedo –repetí las palabras del hombre. Me daban una sensación de nostalgia-. Siempre valiente, jamás dejes que te consuma y sobre todo no le tengas miedo.

Comencé a repetirlo numerosas veces, y me di cuenta que era una especie de mantra. Y que yo la había escuchado antes, pero la duda estaba vigente ¿dónde?

 _(…)_

 _-Somos amigos –mencionó la pequeña sentada en el suelo de aquella habitación-. Así que no le diré a nadie de ti, ni a mi mamá._

 _-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó la figura sentado enfrente de ella, dándole un intento de sonrisa._

 _-Claro, los amigos nos cuidamos la espalda –contestó la pequeña._

Sus ojos se abrieron de repentes, el sudor caía por su frente y sentía su boca seca. Observó a su alrededor y caí en cuenta, estaba en su sala, la luz del exterior hacía mucho que ya no estaba. Llegué a la conclusión que en algún momento de la tarde me dormí y aunque me sentí más descansada a comparación de otras veces, no estaba segura si era un sueño o un recuerdo lo que acaba de presenciar.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Murmuré para mí, mientras me tocaba la cara con la mano izquierda.

Me levanté y fui a prender las luces, una vez listo fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Mientras me cambiaba me di cuenta que lo que vi en mi sueño se ubicaba en mi cuarto, no sabía si sentirme asustada o intrigada.

\- Siempre valiente, jamás dejes que te consuma y sobre todo no le tengas miedo…

-¡Sarada, ya llegué! –Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no oí a mi madre llegar hasta que lo anuncio, debía responderle o se preocuparía más.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Estoy en mi habitación! –Dije mientras salía de mi habitación y dándole una mirada a mi cuarto pensé, ¿fue sólo un sueño, verdad?


	5. CAPÍTULO 3: DUDA

**CAPÍTULO 3: DUDA**

 **POV. SARADA (2)**

Me dieron descanso médico para mi desgracia, según tengo entendido mi madre fue lo que mando. Ha estado muy tensa desde lo que pasó en el hospital. No la culpo, ha sido un algo tan impactante que a veces pienso que lo soñé.

-Sarada, ven a que te revise –escuché desde mi cuarto.

Me levante de mi escritorio y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación, cada vez que salgo me da la sensación que algo está mal. Por ahora lo mantengo en secreto, no quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya está. Salí y pase el corredor que conectaba la sala con mi cuarto y cocina.

Ahora estamos viviendo en un departamento porque mamá destruyó la casa. Es de buen tamaño, posee las habitaciones necesarias y la sala y cocina están conectadas; es temporal hasta que reconstruyan la casa o eso me dijo mamá.

-Mamá, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? –Mencioné mientras me sentaba a su lado, viendo como ya estaban ordenados todos los materiales necesarios para revisarme.

-Te reviso para evaluarte la recuperación del hombro y ver cómo está tu cuerpo con respecto al descanso –explicó mientras retiraba las vendas por completo de mi hombro derecho.

-Pero… Sabes, he dormido bien en estos días.

-Es buen signo, al final parece que sólo era estrés.

-Eso parece… Mamá… -Mi voz disminuía, no estaba segura si estaba bien preguntarle sobre el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me miro y aunque la sentía que no era correcto pregunté.

-El señor… Encontraron o lograron, bueno tú sabes… ¿Familia del señor? –Desvié la mirada. Sentí como dejaba de mover su mano y en cambio aumentaba su agarre en mi brazo derecho.

-Por desgracia no. Pero seguimos buscando.

-Oh, entiendo. Pero al final, ¿qué le pasó? Estaba muy herido –dije con genuina curiosidad, mirándola.

-No lo sabemos. Llegó a las puertas de la aldea en ese estado, pero nadie encontró signos de pelea –mencionó mientras retomaba mi revisión.

-Eso es muy raro… ¿Mamá?

-¿Sí?

-Murió por pérdida de sangre ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió de manera cortante. Claramente no quería que supiera algo, pero ya había ahondado mucho lo mejor era retroceder por ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno en su mundo. Ella acabando mi tratamiento y yo observándola intentado descifrar su mirada. Cuando acabo de vendarme y ayudarme a ponerme el cabestrillo.

-Listo. Con esto debería bastar por hoy –mencionó mientras miraba mi hombro derecho con orgullo a su tratamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré con esto? –Pregunté mientras me levantaba y movía mis hombros levemente.

-Por lo menos unos cinco días más. Pero para asegurarme será una semana –informó con el ceño fruncido por mis anteriores acciones.

-Entiendo, ¿ya te vas al hospital? –Hablé recién, notando que estaba vestida con la ropa con la que habitualmente iba a su trabajo.

-Sí, quisiera quedarme hoy pero tengo que dar unos par de informes –me contestó con una sonrisa en disculpa por su ida.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, mamá –le dije, mientras comenzaba a ir a la puerta para despedirla.

-Bueno, dejé la comida lista para que no hagas más que calentarla. Cualquier cosa avisas –informaba mientras se ponía sus sandalias en la puerta.

-Lo entiendo. Hasta luego –la despedí con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos –me lo dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme sola.

Cuando me di cercioré que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me volteé y fui a su habitación. Tengo la sensación de que encontraré la respuesta a la inquietud que ha rondado por mi cabeza desde que soñé con esa figura.

Llegué a la puerta de su habitación, a pesar de saber que estoy sola no puedo estar con los nervios de punta, ¿si llega antes? ¿Si se olvidó algo? ¿Cuál sería mi excusa?

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía abrí la puerta de su habitación e ingrese. La habitación era la segunda más grande, quedándose por muy poco por la sala; no debería sorprenderme, es la habitación de mis padres, por ser uno de los cuartos más importantes de la casa.

Dando en dirección directa a la puerta se veía la cama matrimonial, que tenía un respaldar grande, donde se ve el emblema del clan Uchiha, en ambos lados de la cama se encontraban unas mesas de noches, ambas con un cajón, con unas lámparas de tamaño perfecto para las mesitas. En la mesita del lado derecho se encontraba un libro y un par de lapiceros, en la mesita del lado izquierdo no había nada, eso cambia cuando papá esta en casa a veces hay un pergamino. Un par de metros a la izquierda de este, hay un tocador con una espejo de tamaño regular y que en la parte inferior, en el centro hay un espacio para sentarse, además de tres cajones en la cada lado; se ve portarretratos de la familia y un par de cosas de mi madre. Al lado izquierdo de la entrada al cuarto, hay un ropero grande con tres secciones y en la parte de la sección del medio hay tres cajones más y dónde está mi objetivo.

Fui directo al último cajón y lo abrí, ahí se encuentran los álbumes familiares; pero yo busco una llave que sólo se encuentra al final del álbum lleno de fotos mía de bebé, mi madre no sabe que sé de su existencia desde hace años. Cuando la extraje me dirigí a la cama y me agaché. Debajo de la cama, pegado a las tablas que sostienen el colchón, hay una caja que encontré de casualidad unos días después de nuestra mudanza, fue sin intención pero me di cuenta que poseía un candado. La caja era negra con pequeños detalles floreados que parecían hojas de cerezo, era de mi madre sin duda.

Con la llave en la mano, la inserté en la entrada y escuché el sonido característico al abrirse el candado; abrí la caja y pude ver un par de hojas doblabas, una banda ninja azul, un ornamento para el cabello con arreglos florales y una carta, lo deduje por el nombre de mi madre escrito en la sobre, el que por el color del papel es muy antiguo. Lo que llamó mi atención fue que una de las hojas doblada reconocí mi letra de infante que decía " _secreto"_. Lo desdoble y vi un dibujo extraño de mi parte, ahí se veía una yo de pequeña y a su lado se encontraba una mancha negra en forma humanoide, ambos nos dábamos la mano y en su mano izquierda había una flama.

No pude evitar de fruncir el ceño, miré de nuevo la caja buscando una conexión y agarré la otra hoja pensando que tal vez habría una conexión, pero antes si quiera de poder intentar desdoblarla sentí un movimiento en la entrada de la casa, dejé todo, saqué el kunai que tenía en el cabestrillo, active mi sharingan y fui a toda velocidad hacia la entrada.

Al llegar no noté nada, todo estaba en su lugar. Tal vez la paranoia está por los cielos por indagar en las cosas de su madre. Pero justo antes de burlarse de sí misma, por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo notó una hoja blanca en suelo, al tocarla se dio cuenta que era una fotografía. La volteó y quedó intrigada con lo que vio. Era un foto de ella en su cuarto de pequeña, vendada de ambas manos, una gasa pegada en su mejilla izquierda y una curita sobre su nariz; tenía una expresión de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su panda.

No tiene recuerdos de haberse lastimado de esa manera y sus padres jamás lo mencionaron; ahora que lo piensa hay un periodo en concreto que no recuerda mucho. Pero siempre le echó la culpa a la amnesia de infante. ¿Acaso siempre estuvo equivocada?

-Sí le digo a mi mamá, no me dirá –murmuró para sí misma-. Pero aun así, todo es tan extraño.

Se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres para poner todo en orden, y dudo pero al final guardó la foto entre sus cosas. Para cuando pensó que todo estaba en orden, sintió como un golpe la mandaba para la pared opuesta y todo quedaba en negro.


	6. CAPÍTULO 4: AJETREO

**CAPÍTULO 4: AJETREO**

 **Este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Sakura y transcurrirá desde que Sarada se va del hospital.**

 **POV. SAKURA (1)**

Frustración, ira, tristeza, desconcierto y podría seguir enumerando las diferentes emociones que se manifiestan en su cabeza sólo con ver la espalda de Sarada se alejaba de su campo de visión.

Una parte de ella cree que está bien que hubiera presenciado la muerte de ese hombre, son ninja deben estar preparados para estos casos; pero el lado maternal y sentimental de ella la recrimina a gritos por permitir a su hija experimentarlo en carne propia siendo tan joven.

Con todos los pensamientos mezclados se da la vuelta hacia la grotesca escena detrás suyo y con voz de mando se dirige a todos los médicos del lugar que están fuera de sí, muchos son novatos que no experimentaron las tragedias de la guerra, niños que crecieron en un ambiente de paz que jamás hubieran imaginado vivir esta situación, seres inocentes para este tipo de situaciones.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Escúchenme! –Exclamó mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de todos hay que levantar el cuerpo, segundo, limpien toda la entrada de inmediato y tercero, límpiense a sí mismos.

Terminó de ordenar y se dirigió a la morgue a esperar a que el cuerpo llegara, este caso se volvió muy personal desde que aquella persona se acercó a su hija.

(…)

Observaba con detenimiento como ubicaban al cuerpo sobre la fría, metálica y pulida mesa de la morgue. Vio como el médico en turno realizó la autopsia correspondiente y observó como la piel del cuerpo se desprendía debido a lo quemado que estaba.

Cuando por fin vio que acababan la autopsia, el médico se acercó y le entregó el informe final. Con eso en su mano se acercó al hombre en la mesa y comenzó a verificar cada uno de los puntos escritos por el médico, buscando una explicación para cada uno de las laceraciones.

-¿La herida del estómago no fue la fatal? –Preguntó muy confundida viendo al doctor.

-Sí, al parecer sólo fue una distracción para enfocarnos del verdadero problema.

-¿El cuál sería?

-La herida del hombro izquierdo.

-¿Hombro?

-Debido al que el hombro esta quemado no se puede apreciar, a menos que se le vea cuidadosamente.

-Explícame la gravedad de la herida.

-Fue un apuñalamiento muy profundo, estoy seguro que se hizo con una katana. La profundidad es tal que alcanzó al pulmón izquierdo y lo atravesó verticalmente.

-Una herida interna…

-Así es, su pulmón ya estaba colapsado para cuando ingreso al hospital, quemaron su brazo y poco más del hombro izquierdo con tal de que no se dieran cuenta en el momento.

-Ya veo, ¿y la del estómago?

-Sólo fue un corte que para esas alturas ya era innecesaria, este hombre debió morir mucho antes de llegar al hospital. Fue su pura voluntad lo que lo mantuvo vivo hasta ese momento.

-¿Las de la cara?

-El corte en el lado derecho del rostro, sin duda fue producto de una pelea. Aunque debo de admitir que el ojo derecho ya estaba ciego antes de eso, los contornos de su boca demuestran dos opciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-La primera, pudo ser torturado metiéndole un trozo de carbón caliente en la boca o…

-¿O?

-Puede ser uso indiscriminado del jutsu Bola de Fuego.

-¿Jutsu?

-Aunque no parece usado chakra en mucho tiempo.

-Por lo que nos vamos por la primera opción, ¿algo más?

-Bueno en realidad, es algo muy extraño para mí y quisiera que lo viera usted misma.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay un extraño símbolo en su muñeca izquierda que me causa intriga y quisiera que lo vea.

-Claro, enséñame –dijo acercándose más a la mesa.

El médico agarró el brazo quemado y con cuidado para que no se desprendiera la piel de la muñeca lo manipulo para que a muñeca se viera. Viéndolo detenidamente sólo parecía una mancha roja con blanco.

-Parece un tatuaje –dijo con el ceño fruncido ante la extrañez del tatuaje.

-Directora, ¿cree usted que pertenecía a una secta? –Preguntó muy confundido con todo lo referente a este caso.

-Lo más probable es que sea así. Incluso si estamos en paz, siempre hay remanentes de diversas organizaciones –terminó de explicar mirando la muñeca.

-Quiero que revises exhaustivamente su brazo y busques cualquier marca en este, por más mínimo que sea me informas –mencionó distraídamente mirando la herida del brazo-. Además, mándame las fotos de sus heridas a mi oficina, por favor.

-Entendido, las mandaré de inmediato –respondió mirándola.

Asintió mientras se daba vueltas y se dirigía a la salida, una vez afuera se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina los videos de las cámaras exteriores debieron ya haber llegado, sin desear perder un segundo más y tener que detenerse por cualquier motivo fue por las escaleras de emergencia. Una vez llegado a su piso, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un joven practicante parado dándole la espalda pues estaba frente la puerta de su oficina.

Observándolo bien pudo notar como su pie derecho pisaba constantemente el piso y sus hombros temblaban, claro indicio de su nerviosismo. Con naturalidad se acercó al joven poniendo una mirada llena de profesionalidad, no debía mostrar debilidad o desconcierto luego de los últimos sucesos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó tocando su hombro izquierdo, a lo que el joven saltó al ser sorprendido. Cuando la vio comenzó a murmurar muchas cosas, y notaba lo nervioso y desubicado que estaba-. Si quieres decirme algo, primero entremos a mi oficina ¿no crees?

-C-cl-claro –tartamudeó. Espero a que abriera la puerta para entrar, con la mirada en el suelo se paró frente a su escritorio, esperando a que ella entrara y se ubicara en su sitio.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, lo miró y pregunto -. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

El joven se quedó estático por unos segundos y por primera vez enfocó su mirada a la suya, tomando una gran bocanada de aire se preparó para hablar una vez que exhalo.

-El hombre de hoy, se supone que debió morir hace ya más de una década –informó con voz segura. Lo miró incrédula ante la información que recibía.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso lo conoces? –preguntó precavidamente ante todo. Si ese joven tenía información de ese hombre pudo ser pura casualidad o peor aún, era uno de la posible secta a la que ese hombre podría haber pertenecido.

-Sí… Bueno no… Digo él fue uno de mis vecinos cuando era un niño –dijo rápidamente moviendo las manos en su nerviosismo al darse cuenta que sonaba muy sospechoso de su parte. Lo miró con una ceja alzada ante la actitud del chico, mas no bajo la guardia si era un peligro debía estar listo para eso, después de todo ella es un ninja para eso es que fue entrenada en primer lugar.

-Explícamelo antes que comience a pensar lo peor –advirtió mirándolo fijamente. El joven comenzó a tartamudear y a mover sus manos haciendo señas que no era nada de eso.

-Y-yo… Ah… Bueno y-yo… Este lo conocí de niño, yo tendría unos nueve u ocho años –dijo disminuyendo su voz hasta casi no escucharse.

-¿Sabes su nombre? –Preguntó sorprendiendo al joven, que la miró asustado y asintió-. ¿Me lo dirías? Hay que informar a su familia de su deceso.

-Ese es el problema, él dijo que no tenía a nadie. Que la guerra le quito todo –mencionó mirándolo temeroso. Lo vio apretar los puños como si buscara llenarse de valor para decir lo siguiente-. Ese hombre murió cuando unos bandidos atacaron nuestra pequeña aldea, él murió protegiéndonos. Es por eso, que esto no tiene sentido, p-pero cuando lo vi supe de inmediato… Que era ese hombre.

-Dices que murió hace mucho tiempo –dijo esperando a que el joven asintiera en respuesta y así fue-. Si fue así, sólo hay una respuesta sobrevivió a ese ataque –dijo cerrando los ojos, moviendo la cabeza para el lado derecho.

-Directora –la llamó. Abrió el ojo derecho -. A ese hombre yo deseaba una vez acabo toda la autopsia e investigación; si pudiera encargarme de darle sepelio.

Esto la sorprendió más no dejo mostrarlo; el chico a simple vista parecía ser inocente, pero nunca hay que confiarse debía tomar precauciones.

-Claro, pero será una vez acabado el misterio –informó cruzando los brazos -, ¿eso es todo?

-Sí… Yo… Era todo lo que quería hacer.

-Bueno si es así, ve a la morgue a compartir todos los datos que sepas de eso hombre, ¿de acuerdo? –Ordenó sentándose en su silla, echando una mirada al folder que se encontraba ahí.

-Sí, me retiro –dijo el joven inclinándose en respeto antes de salir de la oficina.

Cuando vio cerrar la puerta suspiró, estaba muy cansada hoy fue un día muy ajetreado desde la herida de Sarada, la llegada del hombre al hospital, la interacción de Sarada con este hombre, la autopsia y la nueva información.

Todo fue un caos y aunque quisiera ir a casa no podría hasta tener la certeza de ese tatuaje, siente que le concierne. Estiró los brazos y con un suspiro se acomodó en el escritorio, tomando el folder entre sus manos lo abrió y agarró la foto de la muñeca izquierda, justo donde se hallaba el tatuaje y comenzó a estudiarlo.

(…)

-¿Estas segura de lo que me dices? –Preguntó ante la imagen que sostenía en su mano derecha. A su lado se encontraba su consejero, Shikamaru Nara, que estaba de igual manera incrédulo ante lo que había en la foto.

-Estoy segura Naruto. No podría equivocarme en algo así –respondí segura ante ellos.

Shikamaru me miró un momento y luego volvió a la imagen que sostenía Naruto; sé mejor que nadie lo que significa esto, si esto no fuera de prioridad máxima no habría venido de inmediato, al descubrir el significado del tatuaje, a la oficina del Hokage.

-Si es así, hay que movilizar un escuadrón en el lugar donde encontraron al hombre –dijo Shikamaru quitándole la imagen a Naruto.

-Esto debe hacerse en secreto. Sakura –me llamó dirigiéndome una mirada que comprendí de inmediato.

-No tienes que decírmelo. Me encargaré de todo lo relacionado con este hombre –exclamé dándole la espalda, sin dejarle replicar nada, dirigiéndome a la puerta, saliendo de inmediato al hospital.

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la falta de actualizaciones, tuve un gran problema al estructurar este episodio ya que no quería desenvolver muchas cosas. Quiero que sea conforme avance la historia.**

 **Con lo del POV. Sakura, pondré de diversos personajes, tal vez parezca confuso pero es lo mejor para entender y no dejar cosas sueltas. Sin más, gracias por leer y espero que le haya gustado este capítulo.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 5: PRECAUCIONES

**CAPÍTULO 5: PRECAUCIONES**

 **POV. NARUTO (1)**

-La misión que les daré es secreta, nadie debe saber que estarán involucrados –anunció a los presentes.

Desvió su mirada hacia su lado derecho, donde se encontraba Shikamaru, esperando su intervención con los hombres. Shikamaru asintió y camino de su lugar hasta ubicarse frente a los hombres.

-Sera una misión Rango S. Como lo dijo el Séptimo nadie debe saber su participación en esta misión, si se filtraran datos de esta misión es posible que Konoha puede sufrir un ataque devastador –puntualizó, notando como cada uno de los hombre se erguían ante lo mencionado –. Esta es su última oportunidad de retirarse, si lo hacen nadie los señalara.

Viendo como cada uno de los hombres se veían entre sí, asintiendo entre ellos uno de ellos hablo con voz clara y fuerte –. Ninguno se retirará, aceptaremos la misión.

Sonrió ante su resolución y comenzó a hablar acerca de la que posiblemente podría ser una de las últimas opciones para proteger a Konoha le quedaban –. Muy bien. La misión consistirá en investigar a un hombre, en concreto el lugar donde lo encontraron y sus alrededores –pronunció notando la cara de escepticismo de los hombres.

Shikamaru intervino salvándolo de lo que sería un explicación muy complicada para él.

-Hace unas horas un hombre gravemente herido ingresó a la aldea. Logró llegar al hospital, pero lamentablemente murió a los minutos de ingresar –explicó –. Sus heridas nos mostraron que fue torturado antes de morir, por lo que nos hace pensar que escapó de su cautiverio buscando ayuda –esperó a que intervinieran, al no ver intención prosiguió –. Creemos que fue capturado por remanentes de un desconocido grupo criminal, que pudo haber desparecido antes, durante o después de la guerra. Sin embargo, la brutalidad de las heridas nos deja claro que este hombre poseía información muy importante, y con el hecho que estuviera cerca de nuestra aldea nos hace pensar que su objetivo pueda ser Konoha.

-¿Señor, es posible que este hombre poseyera información de alto nivel de nuestra aldea? –Preguntó el hombre que hablo sólo para aceptar la misión.

-Así es –respondió a su pregunta. Pudo notar como Shikamaru apretaba los labios ante su mentira, sabía que era riesgoso ocultar o dar falsa información. Pero era la única manera de evitar que supieran y los pusieran en más peligro del que ya estaban expuestos –. Era un ninja que se retiró hace mucho, si bien los papeles dicen que era un personaje no sobresaliente. La realidad es que era uno de los mejores y más confiables ninjas que teníamos y por eso, se le confió información que en su momento se usó para proteger a la aldea.

-¿Pero si es así, por qué irse? –Mencionó incrédulo otro hombre. Shikamaru intervino.

-Porque se pensó que había muerto poco después de su retiro –dijo mirándolo –. Verán este hombre participó en la guerra, pero en ese tiempo debido a todo el caos que se dio su familia pereció –observó cómo cambiaban el semblante –. Poco después de acabar la guerra, procedió a darse de baja. Por supuesto dejo en claro que jamás atentaría contra Konoha y se fue.

-Unos pocos años después, se nos dio la información que este hombre murió protegiendo una pequeña aldea en las montañas –dije mirando a Shikamaru, dándome una mirada que me decía que ya no podíamos tentar más a la suerte.

-Por lo que fuimos a la tumba hecha por la aldea que lo salvo, y confirmamos que había muerto –terminó la explicación Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros? –Dijo el más joven del grupo.

-Porque ese hombre murió en los brazos del médico que se encontraba en la aldea. Hablamos con él y nos confirmó, sus heridas eran muy profundas y prácticamente respiraba sangre cuando llegó a él –respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Están seguros de su lealtad? –Preguntó otro.

-Sí. Jamás dio signos de traición, además que Konoha le dio todo –mencioné algo molesto por tantas interrogantes –, su familia, hogar todo. Sin contar, que él pidió personalmente que le pusieran el Sello de Erradicación Lengua Maldita, como un seguro para evitar revelar los secretos de Konoha –dijo dando por finalizado las preguntas.

-Con sus dudas aclaradas. Les explicaré su posición en esta misión –informó Shikamaru viéndolos a cada uno –. Este hombre poseía información confidencial de Konoha, fue torturado y logró escapar hasta llegar a la aldea, en un intento por advertirnos –puntualizó Shikamaru, me miró y con un movimiento de su cabeza me dio a entender que yo debía acabar con todo.

-Deben ir al lugar donde supuestamente murió la primera vez, una vez hecho eso quiero que vayan al lugar donde se lo vio la primera vez antes de que viniera a la aldea. Estarán de encubiertos.

-Séptimo, ¿si nos encontramos con esta organización? –Mencionó el joven.

-Peleen por sus vidas, viendo las marcas en el hombre –miré a Shikamaru –, no dudaran en matarlos. Si pueden capturar a uno sería un gran logro, pero no lo olviden su vida es prioridad –puntualicé con firmeza mirándolos a cada uno.

-¡Entendido señor! –Exclamaron todos.

-Shikamaru les dará un folder, donde se encuentra la ubicación exacta de los lugares –informé mientras veía como Shikamaru le daba el folder al hombre que estaba frente mío.

-Todo está ahí, se irán a primera hora mañana –ordené.

-Entendido, con su permiso nos retiramos –dijo el hombre inclinándose así como los otros antes de irse de la oficina.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, al fin pude suspirar tener que hacer todo esto era muy estresante contando con mi nerviosismo y la información que trajo Sakura, no estaba para nada tranquilo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que acabamos de hacer? –Preguntó Shikamaru mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, ya de por sí estamos en un gran problema cuando Sakura trajo esta información –suspiré de cansancio y proseguí –, no quiero que se filtre información. Quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

-Entiendo, pero aun así nos estamos echando a la suerte –cruzó sus brazos mientras me miraba y prosiguió – ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No intentes engañarme, sé que llamaste a Sai.

-Ah… Eso, bueno quiero que vea ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué tipos de cosas, Naruto? –Exclamó golpeando su palma derecha con mi escritorio, cerré los ojos de la impresión –. Sai es un ninja que perteneció a Raíz, posee habilidades de espionaje de otro mundo, así que para que lo llames es pa-

-Quiero que vigile el hospital –lo interrumpí antes que siguiera con su hipótesis.

Me miró con una cara llena de incredulidad, levanto su mano del escritorio despacio, se irguió para verme mejor y me miró dándome a entender que quería una explicación.

-Sakura dijo que un joven sabía de la identidad del hombre y añadió que presenció su muerte –Shikamaru y yo volteamos a la voz de la persona que acaba de ingresar a la oficina –. Es muy sospechoso, así que es mejor vigilarlo.

-Gracias por la explicación, Sai –respondí animadamente sonriéndole.

-Entiendo, pero no es normal en ti desconfiar de tus compañeros –aseguró –, es debido a lo que Sakura descubrió, ¿no?

-Así es, en cualquier otra situación no estaría tan alterado…

-Este caso tiene que ver con lo sucedido hace ocho años, ¿no? –Afirmó Sai.

Shikamaru suspiró y respondió –, así es. Se supone que todo acabo hace casi una década, que ya no había peligro pero todo lo que ha pasado, nos deja en claro que desaparecieron a propósito.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-De hecho, no sabe nada. Naruto pensó que era lo mejor, en su momento.

-Es ahora, cuando sabré si tome la decisión correcta aquel día –respondí –, espero realmente acertado.

Observé a mis amigos y compañeros, y me levante de la silla, me di vuelta y me dirigí al gran ventanal que tenía mi oficina. A observar al Monumento Hokage, pidiendo sabiduría a mis predecesores para enfrentar todo lo que estaba a punto de desatarse.

(…)

El sonido de la puerta fue suficiente para levantar la mirada y ver quien era la persona que irrumpió en la oficina.

-Estaba pensando en llamarte –informé –. Saliste antes de lo habitual, Sakura.

-Quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa, debo revisar a Sarada –comentó acercándose al escritorio a dejarme un folder.

Se notaba preocupada, cansada y un poco nerviosa. Era un estado normal luego de todo lo acontecido en el día.

-De hecho –hablé entrelazando mis manos frente a ella –, quiero que mantengas vigilancia constante en el joven de esta tarde. Sai va a ayudarte.

-Entiendo, y con respecto al incidente de este hombre cuál será la información –preguntó –. La necesito para llenar los papeles –añadió.

-La mejor manera de manejar la situación era hacerla pasar como un desafortunado ataque de bandidos.

-Entiendo –respondió. Me miró algo dudosa y prosiguió –, ¿Boruto y Himawari, no han tenido insomnio?

-¿Insomnio?

-Sí, varios niños han empezado a presentar este síntoma como hace…

-Hace ocho años –la interrumpí –, ¿crees que sea "eso"?

-Sarada lo está manifestando. Y con la aparición de este hombre, el tatuaje y su forma de muerte, es muy posible.

Su respuesta me dejo desconcertado, si Sarada comenzó a manifestarlo quiere decir que su rango ha aumentado.

-Pero antes era tan solo…

-Hasta los cinco años –me interrumpió –. Esto es serio, no hay prueba suficiente para decir que es lo mismo, pero si lo es…

-Muchos niños, aprendices e incluso genins están en peligro.

Sakura afirmó asintiendo con su cabeza. Por muchas razones estamos en peligro, pensar que su rango aumento por un margen de siete u ochos años… Es aterrador.

-¿Qué tiene en mente? –Pregunté mirándola expectante a su respuesta.

-Quiero darle un descanso médico a Sarada, mínimo dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas? ¿Te bastará eso? –Pregunté incrédulo ante la poca cantidad de tiempo que imponía para empezar a actuar.

-Lo sé, pero con mi investigación de ese momento podré usarlo de base y observar este nuevo detalle.

-En pocas palabras… Sarada será nuestro conejillo de indias –resumí con un sabor amargo –. ¿Estás segura?

-Odio hacer esto más que tú –puntualizó –, pero Sarada es la única con doce años que presentó este insomnio. Además lo tengo en primera fila, podré protegerla de cualquier cosa.

-Y no lo harás sola –respondí fuerte –, enviaré un equipo especial Anbu para esta misión.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-Tengo miedo sinceramente –se sorprendió al oírme –. Hace ocho años, apenas pudimos enfrentar esa ola. Si su rango aumento a más edad, será peligroso.

-En ese momento, al no saber a qué nos enfrentábamos cometimos muchos errores –rememoró nuestros fallos –, sin embargo el hecho que fueran pequeños prácticamente jugó a nuestro favor.

Lo que dijo es cierto, aquella vez si no fueran porque eran niños pequeños y se les tenía que estar atentos a toda hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe, pero en este caso el rango creció más exponiéndolos a un nuevo y posiblemente letal peligro.

-Esta vez, estamos en aprietos –dije mirándola fijamente –. Realmente serios.

-Naruto –me llamó –, esta vez voy a encontrar la causa de esto.

Se escuchaba muy decidida, el deseo de ayudarla siempre ha estado así. Después de todo, nuestras familias sufrieron mucho por esta extraña pandemia. Boruto y Sarada son muy afortunados de estar con nosotros hoy en día.

-Lo sé –respondí –. Y cuando lo hagas, descubrirás la cura de inmediato.

Sakura sonrió ante mi respuesta.

-Entonces me voy –mencionó dándome la espalda –. Avísame cualquier cosa.

Abrió la puerta y agitó su mano derecha en gesto de despedida, la que imite antes de verla cerrar la puerta.

(…)

-Muy bien Naruto –me llamó Shikamaru entrando a la oficina –. ¿Cuál es la idea?

-Sarada presentó insomnio –vi cómo su cara cambiaba de expresión a una llena de desconcierto –. ¿Qué?

-Exactamente –respondí –. Es por eso que le informes de esto a Ino, Sakura necesitará toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Cuántos casos hay? –Preguntó mirándome –. ¿Hay siquiera? No es una paranoia.

-Sakura me reveló que han aparecido diferentes casos –lo miré y entrelacé mis manos frente a él –, y con todo los últimos acontecimientos, cree que sea "eso".

Shilamaru me observó en silencio, mientras unía los puntos en su cabeza.

-Si aparecieron, ¿por qué ocultarlo? –Era una pregunta válida.

-Todo está en este folder –mencioné alzando el folder que horas antes Sakura me entregó, Shikamaru lo tomó –. Ahí está toda la información que recolecto de estos casos.

Shikamaru comenzó a ojearlo, mientras se formaba un ceño fruncido pronunciado ante toda la información que recibía.

-Entiendo –respondió una vez que terminó de ojear el folder –. Llamaré a Ino.

-Mándales a toda nuestra generación el mensaje.

-Eso haré. Temari va a molestarse mucho con esto.

-¿Quién no? –Mencioné mirando el escritorio –. Fue un dolor de cabeza que implico a todos, hasta Sasuke se involucró.

-Hablando de él, ¿lo llamarás? –Inquirió bajando el folder de su vista –. Tal vez nos pueda ayudar, como hace años.

-Lo llamaremos dependiendo de lo que diga Sakura.

-Ahora todo depende de qué datos pueda obtener de Sarada.

-Sí… Odio esto.

-Yo igual –el rencor se oía en su voz –. Bueno comenzaré a informar a los involucrados. Y Naruto.

Levanté la mirada del escritorio en señal de qué lo escuchaba.

-Ve a casa, si Sakura tiene razón Boruto y Himawari son tu prioridad ahora.

-Gracias Shikamaru –respondí mientras me levantaba de la silla –. De igual manera, Shikadai es tú prioridad –mencioné mientras llegaba a su lado ponía mi mano derecha en su hombro.

Shikamaru sonrió y asintió, mientras quitaba mi mano e iba a la puerta abriéndola para mí.

-Nos vemos mañana, Naruto.

-Hasta mañana, Shikamaru –me despedí antes de salir por la puerta.

(…)

Llegué a casa de inmediato, la adrenalina corría por mis venas entremezcladas con la preocupación y miedo a que mi familia fuera lastimada.

Llegué a la puerta y antes de siquiera tocar el pomo, la puerta se abrió revelando a una niña vestida con pijama amarilla, cabello azul oscuro, ojos azules cielo y con dos rayas en sus mejillas.

-¡Papá llegaste antes! –Gritó emocionada mientras me abrazaba a lo que correspondí.

-Ya llegué, Himawari –saludé mientras la levantaba e ingresaba a la casa –, hoy acabé antes.

-Bienvenido, cariño –la voz de Hinata llegó a mis oídos –.Shikamaru me dijo que saliste antes.

-Sí –dije mirándola –. Himawari primero como y de ahí te leo un cuento, ¿sí?

-¡Sí! –Me contestó emocionada, mientras se iba a la cocina en mi espera.

-Shikamaru ya me informó –murmuró. La miré –, estaré atenta.

-Estaremos atentos –corregí y sonreí –son nuestros hijos, Hinata. No dejaré que nada le pase a nuestra familia –afirmé sonriéndole a lo que Hinata imito.

* * *

 **Poco a poco comenzarán a salir pistas que ayudarán a comprender el gran contexto que rodean a este hombre y el porque su vida esta conectada a la la pandemia que se manifestó en el pasado y cuanto daño causo.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que le haya gustado.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 6: AFLICCIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 6: AFLICCIÓN**

 **POV. INO (1)**

Observó dormir a su hijo, velando por cualquier signo que le diera a entender que su hijo podría sufrir nuevamente, la angustia, dolor y paranoia infantil que sufrió a tan temprana edad.

Desde el momento que Sai, su esposo, regresó a la casa. Notó por su semblante que algo no andaba bien, tantos años juntos la hicieron capaz de leer a través de esa mirada, el poder del amor dijo Sakura una vez.

Una vez que Inojin se fue a dormir, Sai se lo dijo. Sintió como su presión bajaba, y los recuerdos del sufrimiento que su hijo paso de pequeño la golpearon y no dudo en correr a vigilarlo, a velar sus sueños como en aquella oscura y dura época.

-Vamos a estar bien –, escuchó la voz de su esposo en un murmullo detrás suyo -. Lo solucionamos una vez, esta no será la excepción.

-Ambos sabemos que sólo combatimos… Jamás los vencimos –, dudó en seguir –, que tal si esta vez, ya no somos capaces de hacerle frente.

Sintió como Sai la rodeaba con sus brazos y ponía su cabeza en su hombro derecho, buscando reconfortarla de los sentimientos que la invadían.

-Sakura, dijo que esta vez lo encontraría –, apretó un poco su abrazo –. Ella vivió al igual que nosotros esto.

Ino movió la cabeza un poco de manera que pudiera ver a Sai. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta que poseía la misma mirada que hace ocho años, fruncía el ceño levemente, sus labios formaban una línea recta y su mandíbula se notaba apretada.

-Sai –, lo llamó. Levantó su mano derecha y la acercó a Sai, masajeando su mejilla. Haciéndole entender que ella lo comprendía. Él la miró y al hacerlo ella continúo hablando –, tengo miedo que esto pueda destruirla, no solo a ella. Naruto y ella estuvieron desesperados, si no fuera por Sasuke, ambos hubieran caído en la locura de todo.

-Han madurado, Ino.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Te entiendo –pausó un momento, buscando las palabras para proseguir –. Sarada y Boruto fueron los primeros, y se enfocaron en ellos. Nadie pudo prever que sería una pandemia.

-Ambos tuvieron que separarse de ellos aunque no quisieras. Nunca los había tan fuera de control, tan desesperados. Queriendo olvidar que ellos eran las personas en la que la aldea ponía su fe para resolver el problema.

-Precisamente por eso, es que esta vez Naruto y Sakura han tomado sus precauciones. Una de ellas, es llamarnos.

-Sai –lo llamó. Al ver que esperaba sus palabras, prosiguió –. Hay que cuidarlos a todos.

-Lo sé. Esta vez, no dejaremos que llegue a ese extremo.

-Mañana –mencionó mientras se escapa de los brazos de su esposo y lo empujaba para atrás –. Iré a ver a Sarada, y con Boruto… Supongo que debo andar precavida.

Sai frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba el pomo de la habitación de su hijo para cerrarla.

-No dejaré que esto avance. Sakura dijo que vigilaría a Sarada, pero Boruto también llegó a esa etapa anteriormente.

-¿Quieres decir qué Boruto podría estar sufriendo esto? –Preguntó mientras apretaba un poco el pomo de la puerta.

-Es una posibilidad –murmuró –. Si pudiera encontrar el patrón, tal vez pueda ingresar a ese lugar. Esa vez no pude, no importó cuanto lo intente.

-Entiendo –sonrió y desvió su mirada su hijo –. Aun así te cuidado, esa vez estuviste en peligro.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no dejaremos que jueguen con la mente de ellos –expresó con firmeza mirando a su hijo dormido –. Perdí una vez, esta vez será diferente.

Sai sonrió mirando a su mujer y con su mano libre, tomo la de su contraria. Viendo como ella le dirigía la mirada dijo –. No saben, cómo hemos cambiado. Se llevarán una sorpresa.

Ino lo miró algo sorprendida, para posteriormente sonreír y acercarse a él.

-Si vamos a actuar antes. Descansemos, mañana nos espera un largo día –, mencionó mirando como su marido cerraba la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo.

-Buena idea, hay que descansar el mayor tiempo posible. Porque después, tal vez ni dormiremos –. Dijo mirando a Ino asentir y emprender el camino a su habitación a descansar, antes de que la guerra se desate.

(…)

La mañana más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, mirando el techo de su cuarto comenzó a meditar en sus siguientes pasos. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera? ¿Cómo evitaría que se den cuenta?

Cada una de esas y más preguntas aumentaban con los segundos, cerró los ojos en un intento de calmar era ansiedad y buscar una solución, fue ahí que sintió como su esposo se movía de su lado para levantarse.

-No dijiste nada –habló en voz baja, como buscando evitar que alguien los escuchara –, ¿no dormiste, no?

-Sólo unas horas –contestó con tenue voz.

-¿Desde qué hora?

-Más o menos desde las tres.

-Esa hora, es igual que esa vez.

-Sí, Inojin para eso ya estaba llorando. Por eso aprendí a despertarme a esa hora.

-Hace tiempo que no te levantas a esa hora.

-La verdad, creí que nunca más debía levantarme a esa hora. Pero con esta noticia… Mi cuerpo sólo reaccionó como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo de esa vez.

-Sabes –observó cómo su marido volteaba a verla y hacía un ademán para que continuara –, me pregunto si todos estarán con los nervios de punta.

-Deberíamos mejor preguntarnos, ¿cómo Shikamaru evitó que Temari no sacara a Shikadai de la aldea a estas alturas?

Se rio ante la broma de su esposo en un vago intento de bajar la tensión que toda la situación ocasionaba.

-¿Cómo harás para vigilar a Inojin? –La voz de su esposo sonó muy seria y su sonrisa falsa se desvaneció.

-No creo poder hacerlo –respondió mirando el rostro confundido de su esposo –, Inojin es un Yamanaka, tal vez sea capaz de sentir cuando quiera entrar en su mente.

-Ya entiendo –murmuró mientras alzaba los hombros mirándola –. Eso será un problema.

-Lo es.

Se removió en la cama antes de levantarse y salir de esta. Una vez afuera se comenzó a estirar los brazos para eliminar la pereza de estos.

-¿Qué es lo que harás hoy? –Preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a su marido.

-Iré a vigilar el hospital, debo vigilar al joven que entro en contacto con Sakura.

-Oh, entiendo –. Respondió con interés –, es algo muy inesperado.

-Con todo lo que se ha pasado –, mencionó mientras comenzaba a cambiarse –. No me sorprendería que Sakura fuera el blanco.

-La atacaron una vez, no me sorprendería que volviera a pasar.

-Es por eso que hay que estar precavidos.

-Vamos a desayunar –dijo de la nada mirándolo –. Quiero cerciorarme.

Sai asintió a la petición en silencio, no podía negar que también estaba ansioso de ver a su hijo en óptimas condiciones. Por esa razón, la siguió en silencio hasta la cocina y actuaron como si nada pasara hasta que su primogénito y único hijo apareció en la entrada a la cocina, listo para desayunar como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora con la actualización, estuve muy ocupada con mis estudios. Pero este fin de semana podré actualizar uno o dos capítulos pues es fin de semana largo en mi país.**


End file.
